1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic tire having particularly an improved steering stability in the high-speed running of a vehicle by increasing a self-aligning torque of the tire.
2. Description of Related Art
In the running of the vehicle, the steering stability is largely affected by disturbances such as road surface state, wind and the like, which becomes serious as the vehicle speed is increased. In the conventional pneumatic tire, however, examinations on the shape of the block, formation of sipe and the like are not made for sufficiently satisfying the steering stability in the high-speed running of the vehicle.